Godly Facebook
by Elfera
Summary: Apollo is depressed, there's a hyper daughter of Hades. And... MR. MUFFIN! Just an average day with Camp Half-Blood, The Olympians, and Camp Jupiter.


**I only own Narissa, and any of The Chosen Fifteen.**

Narissa Hill: Philtrum!

Athena Wise, and Annabeth Chase like this

:Comments:

Percy Jackson: What?!

Leo Valdez: Do I even…

Narissa Hill: Gods you people are dumb. It's the thingy above your lip!

Apollo Epic: … so that's what it's called! That's been bugging me since… FOREVER!

Narissa Hill: Oh Apollo. You make me guffaw.

Percy Jackson: ?

Annabeth Chase: Oh my gods seaweed brain, it means the same thing as laugh!

David Pacific: Man I hate Ohio!

:comments:

Narissa Hill: Why?

David Pacific: BECAUSE I LIVE IN ATHENS, OHIO WHICH IS NOWHERE NEAR THE OCEAN!

Percy Jackson: I feel for you dude.

Leo Valdez: Are… are you wearing lipstick?

David Pacific: No. I almost drowned as a child. THAT'S WHY MY LIPS ARE BLUE!

Annabeth Chase: That… would never happen…

Narissa Hill: My theme song is very depressing.

:comments:

Percy Jackson: Ugh… how can your theme song be depressing?

Narissa Hill: YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE STORY! :.{(

Aphrodite Love: It involves a tragic love story. :D

Narissa Hill: I shouldn't have made fun of Aphrodite on Aphrodite and Eros day. (Valentine's Day)

Piper McLean: Yeah that was a dumb move.

Narissa Hill: KITTY ANGEL!

:comments:

Nico Di Angelo: WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!

Narissa Hill: But Fallen told me that's what your name means. Nico-kitty Angelo-angel. What does di mean? Kitty di Angel?

Hades Pomodeath: Narissa. Don't call your brother Kitty Angel!

Narissa Hill: What?!

Persephone Pomodeath: I agree. WHAT?!

Narissa Hill: BIRD BOY!

Cinth Deathseed, Annabeth Chase, and Athena Wise like this

:comments:

Cinth Deathseed: XENA WARRIOR PRINCESS!

Athena Wise: FEARLESS LEADER!

Annabeth Chase: FUNNY BOY!

Narissa Hill: LET'S PUT ON SOME BIRKENSOCKS, AND HUG SOME TREES!

Cinth Deathseed: WATER? AFRAID? ME?

Athena Wise: DO YOU HATE TRASH CANS? IS THAT IT? DO YOU JUST HATE TRASHCANS?!

Annabeth Chase: YELLOW MUSTANG!

Narissa Hill: That. Just made my day.

Percy Jackson: What?

Narissa Hill: DO YOU NOT READ? IS THAT IT? DO YOU JUST NOT READ?

Leo Valdez: What?!

Narissa Hill: I'm very serious about my Animorphs.

Narissa Hill just got claimed by Hades Pomodeath

:comments:

Narissa Hill: I saw this coming.

Nico Di Angelo: I DIDN'T!

Percy Jackson: I saw her as an Apollo girl.

Annabeth Chase: So did I.

Jessica Peacock: Grrrr cheaters. Grrr.

Hera Sky: Grrr.

Narissa Hill: KILL THE CHEATERS!

Hades Pomodeath: Hey!

Narissa Hill: Sorry. I like Hera. She's so awesome everyone can't help but grovel in it.

Percy Jackson: Grovel?

Narissa Hill: Yes. GROVEL LIKE A PERSON WHO IS GROVELING! Whoa I sounded like Cassie… I don't actually know what grovel means…

Hephaestus Smith: I'm a nightmare. A disaster that's what they always said.

Aphrodite Love likes this

:comments:

Narissa Hill: Excellent use of Simple Plan Hephaestus. You deserve a justly hug.

Henry Metalclash: You, Hephaestus. Are awesome.

Hephaestus Smith: Thanks Henry, and Narissa I don't really want a justly hug at this moment.

Narissa Hill: Everyone will get a justly hug someday.

Apollo Epic: Narissa just gave me a justly hug. I liked it.

Narissa Hill likes this

:comments:

Narissa Hill: Nobody knows it but Apollo has one of the two types of depression.

Hades Pomodeath: He does?

Artemis Hunt: He does?

Percy Jackson: He does?

Narissa Hill: Yep. People sometimes hide their depression behind their smiled. So people don't know how much they hurt inside.

Nico Di Angelo: That was deep. Very deep. I shed a tear.

Narissa Hill: Yeah…

Apollo Epic: YOU UNCOVERED MY DARK HAUNTING SECRET NARISSA!

Narissa Hill: Justly hug?

Apollo Epic: Justly hug.

Narissa Hill: Here are some lyrics to my theme song: That you cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one. And you're tied together with a smile. But you're coming undone

Apollo Epic likes this

:comments:

Percy Jackson: I… wasn't suspecting that at all…

Narissa Hill: REVIEW AND I WILL TELL YOU MY LIFE STORY! :{(

Athena Wise: Review?

**Do not take offence. To tell the truth I didn't know what Philtrum was until today.**


End file.
